


Nothing to Fear from a Good Man

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mm, just wondering if my performance is so bad that you want to shoot yourself rather than sleep with me again," Charles said flippantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Fear from a Good Man

Charles was a good friend who had showed him the edges of possibilities.

As a distraction, as a... as a very effective distraction. There was no dismissing what they had accomplished with Charles shoring up a portion of his mind, what they might be able to accomplish in the future if they worked together. If he was going to accept Charles's ways, Charles was going to have to accept his.

That meant taking a risk, and moving beyond the sort of contact they had been dealing in today. Charles had read him on the surface, of that he was sure. Their first liaison would have been proof of that if nothing else, because Charles couldn't have naturally known the precise angles that fixated his arousal with such amazing precision without some insight. Nonetheless, there were other parts of him he locked away even from himself. He didn't like to touch them, but they were connected, reachable. He could taste them if he let his mind drift for very long, but he didn't. Often. The test of power was part of it.

He was darker than Charles could believe, and there was some masochistic sense of himself that wanted to show Charles that, and say _look, you really think you can handle this?_ Charles seemed so innocent and enthusiastic sometimes. He wanted to turn it out, lay it bare because he wasn't a creature to be pitied or coddled for the sake of it. Charles needed to understand that he hadn't merely suffered and shrugged it off. He was his maker's creature.

He had the gun in his coat even if he and Charles were lying naked in the sleepy afternoon sunshine in a luxury that he was not used to even now, and his thoughts kept returning to it inexorably.

Charles probably read the motion of his thoughts, and possibly heard Erik thinking about his thoughts and was lying silent next to him. "You're quiet."

"Mm, just wondering if my performance is so bad that you want to shoot yourself rather than sleep with me again," Charles said flippantly.

He exhaled, feeling the sharpness that underlay those flip, easy words. "Nothing of the sort. I enjoyed it very much." Erik turned his head, looking over at Charles and the odd tension in his eyes.

"So, the gun?" Charles queried tilting his head at him a little. "Because I know you have a thing but... right now? Or is that maybe the thing right there hmm?"

"The gun is..." Erik let it linger, and left himself as open as he dared. "Harder to explain. You say you know me..."

"Well, I tend not to do this sort of thing with a passing acquaintance," Charles joked. "Let’s just say I could know you, I could give you what you want, Erik, because I can see you pushing that door open there into darkness... But I'm not going there unless you want me to do so.”

"I want you to know what you are getting yourself into." What rather than who, though it was all the same. The circumstances of their meeting alone should have been a very good indication of Erik's sanity.

"Mm, I have nothing to fear from a good man," Charles murmured, smiling at him and what did he know? There was no guarantee he was a good man. "Close your eyes, Erik, and when you open them, I promise you something drawn from that dark door.”

He closed his eyes, but stayed hesitant to open them, wondering what, exactly, would be drawn, what Charles thought he needed or was interested in, and why, because if the why was all wrong it didn't matter.

It felt like literally a moment before Charles brushed lips over his to rouse him like some sleeping beauty. He was wearing his impish smile. "Dear Erik, you think you can scare me off? I'm been living immersed in the darkness of humanity for a long time. Believe me, I'm not going anywhere. And I did promise you something... Would you fetch the gun over?"

He didn't immediately listen, because there was something to be said for defiance in and of itself. He slid his fingers through Charles's hair, and kissed him back, harder, kissed that impish smile and lightly amused expression until he started to give into something deeper.

Charles chuckled against his lips. "The gun, Erik," he murmured, his warm breath ghosting over moist lips. "You know you want it."

He wished he could tell what brought about Charles's sudden change of heart just as much. Erik reached out for the gun, gently tugged it free of his clothes.

It floated over to them both, suspended mid-air. "There is something very stimulating about watching you exercise your talent," Charles said smiling. He plucked it from the air, his long elegant pale fingers a contrast against the metallic dark metal of the gun.

"What does it look like to you?" He knew what it looked like to him, what it felt like, what he could see when he let his focus shift, slide -- not slip, it didn't mean he was controlling something constantly the way Raven did.

Erik let Charles handle the gun, felt the movement of the metal in Charles's fingers.

"It looks like all the magic things you ever dreamt of when you were a kid," Charles replied. He caressed the metal and flicked open the barrel. "Why do you keep asking me to shoot you, Erik?" he asked as the chamber span under his fingers.

"Because I want to be challenged." Because he liked the threat, because he enjoyed the fear and the implications of that fear, and there were too many years of conditioning to make that fear go away.

Charles clicked the chamber back in and flicked off the safety. "And do you always get hard when you are challenged?" he asked leveling it up on Erik's heart.

He exhaled, almost a laugh, with a smile, lowering his eyes to the gun and then lifting them to look at Charles's face. "Just this challenge."

There was the stroke of cold metal, shockingly cool against his heat aroused skin across his chest. "Are you sure it is not the rush of adrenalin that comes with the possibility of death? You wanted me to shoot you in the head, Erik, to try and kill you. You were burning with desire when you demanded it."

"And I wasn't demanding that you psychoanalyze me at the time. It's something I'm comfortable with." And if Charles was not, that was fine. That was something he needed to get straightened up before he wasted either of their time.

"I quite like the burning with desire part of it," Charles trailed the metal over his skin. "I wonder if you could stop a bullet here. Pointblank." The muzzle pressed into his stomach.

"Do you want to find out if I can't?" There was the tension, the playing with death factor, the part Erik couldn't think of and couldn't stop thinking about.

"Maybe..." And he sounded serious. "Or maybe the stakes aren’t quite right. I don't want to shoot you in the head, but what about down here..."

And the metal gun slid down to stroke over his cock.

The full body shudder that caught in his chest was something Eric couldn't control, couldn't withhold, the way it made his balls ache to feel the barrel's edge against his skin.

Charles had an unusual predator like smile as he teased the area. "Most people I could threaten to do something by holding this on them," he mused. "But you, I would have to withhold the promise of using the gun. It's like a cold fire in you, Erik… suddenly blooming into life."

He gave a rough laugh, pressing his heels against the mattress while he arched his hips up. It was easy. Erik could feel the metal singing to him even with his eyes focused on Charles. He could hear the tone of it.

"Can you feel the bullet, Erik?" Charles whispered to him as he slid the end of the barrel under his cock. "Can you feel it in the barrel waiting to fire if I just twitch a muscle the wrong way?"

Separate of the gun, distinct, different metals, different engineering, the tiny explosive charge inside. "Yes." Yes, and it made his dick ache worse.

"Don't lose track of it," Charles warned as the muzzle of the gun pushed up the crack of has ass. "Do you think if I put this inside of you, fucked you with it and pulled the trigger when you came you could still stop it?" He sounded serious. It was unbelievable but he actually sounded like it was not a bluff or a tease and that he completely intended to push the gun inside of him and...

Erik gave an exhalation that was more of a pant at hte mere idea. "Yes." God. God, yes, he wanted to try it, he wanted to feel that threat, that feeling.

“So confident." Charles pushed at his hole, the metal hard and unyielding. It was slim enough that it probably wasn't as thick as two fingers so he wasn't going to tear that way but the thought of it inside him, something deadly just there pushing deep cause the survival fear to rise up. His heart started beating so strongly he could feel it pulse in his ears like the rush of the ocean and he could feel the way Charles was twisting it, pushing it with none of his usual care.

"Fuck." Erik exhaled, sliding a hand over to grasp at Charles's arm, to ground himself to better enjoy the situation, the feeling. "Fuck, Charles..."

"That is the general idea," Charles responded and he could feel it push unyielding and deadly inside of him. It burned in his mind, the barrel, the bullet but when it scraped over his prostate there was a moment where things whited out and that led to a massive jolt of fear and adrenalin that he might not be able to hold on. The fear and adrenalin felt good, made everything sharper, made the feel of the bullet and the gun sharper, too, feeding off of itself, enhancing, and maybe the next time it wouldn't happen.

Would Charles do it? Would he really fire? It made him as hard as the metal inside of him as Charles moved it carefully and twisted it around. It was rough and violent and he guessed that was who he was at the core of it and he couldn't believe Charles was doing that and staring into his eyes with complete burning intensity that made his throat go dry as he felt the click of the trigger being cocked back, ready.

He felt the faint jar, felt it more in the metal, fixated on Charles's eyes and the sensation of the gun inside of him, the way it made his dick throb.

"Are you close?" Charles murmured to him, still moving the gun inside of him. He could hardly believe it was happening.

"Yes. God, yes..." Yes, half holding on to Charles, watching him, feeling everything he could, extending his field as much as he could in that area.

"Focus on the bullet, really focus because I _will_ pull the trigger," Charles warned. "Feel every molecule of it, tame it to your will so you ebb and flow as I move it inside you, sink yourself into it, as I sink it into you..."

He exhaled, panting and moving with the motion of the gun fucking into him. Erik could feel the bullet, just the bullet, and he'd never just stopped a bullet before, there was usually some kickback. Couldn't this time. He had to be able to do it and god he was so damn hard and Charles was relentless in pushing him to orgasm. His other hand gripping around his cock, working it, the metal hard in his ass and he was trying to hold back from the edge because fear was there, making sensation sharp and intense until he could hold back no longer and felt his balls draw in prior to coming.

"Now!"

And he felt the trigger pull with a sense of disbelief even as he was coming hard.

He stopped it before it left the barrel, but still felt the flare of heat, the force of it sliding along the magnetic waves. "Charles!"

Charles was laughing and clicked his fingers in an ostentatious gesture and reality shifted around him. The gun wasn't in his ass but held in Charles's hand. "Perhaps this is the point to tell you've I've mastered telepathic constructs of reality?"

It startled him, but not in a bad way, Erik decided as he panted. "Yes, well, I think I just realized I would have ended up with severe burns in a bad place." What power. What... immense power Charles had. It had felt completely real.

"I would hardly endanger your life like that," Charles said putting the gun down, and leaning forward to kiss him. "But it was real to you."

He exhaled against Charles's lips. Apparently Erik wanted things that weren't good for him. "Very real. Thank you."

Charles's expression because serious. "I can see into that darkness, Erik, and I can give you what you need, and it will be real. I'm not going to be scared off from you as you fear."

"As long as you understand what you're getting into." That he could provide that edge without Erik having to suffer from injuries that could impede him in their hunt...

"And you understand what you are getting in to as well," Charles responded looking at him and then smiled. "Now, I've shown you what I can do with my ability, how about you show me what you can do with yours."

Well. That was an interesting turn about. Erik stretched, sliding his hand down to Charles's back. "If you're up to it."

From the way Charles smiled as he laid back, he was looking forward to it.


End file.
